


Merry Christmas Darling

by Mandisa (ehryniewi)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-22
Updated: 2005-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/Mandisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pegasus journals about missing Seto and talking about some of the other Slytherins who also stay home for the winter holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ford Prefect (gaijin-chan.livejournal.com)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ford+Prefect+%28gaijin-chan.livejournal.com%29).



> written for yuugiouxmasfic's week 3, 4, and 5 prompts: snow day, gingerbread and tinsel

_Merry Christmas darling  
We're apart that's true  
But I can dream and in my dreams  
I'm Christmas-ing with you_

Looking out the window in the corridor, I was alone. It was awkward, really. Me, Nott and Malfoy and those goons of his… Kaiba-boy went away for Christmas. It’s not the same. The whole dormitory is quiet, too. I’m used to hearing the tapping of a quill at all hours. Kaiba-boy really regretted the lack of computer technology here.

Christmas is so different when you’re alone. The other guys don’t really understand why I have feelings for him. I suppose it’s the way they were taught. A lot of people don’t understand that. I spent one afternoon trying to turn tinsel into a snake. Nott, who is very much like Seto, ended up making it work. Those two always worked together--same study blocks and everything. So now we have two tinsel snakes: one on the wall to the girls’ dormitories and the other on the wall to the boys dormitories. We need more decorations here in the dungeons. But, most of the guys aren’t in Christmas spirit anyway.

I just keep looking out the window at the snow. And making more decorations…The fireplace is so warm, but I miss sitting by it with Kaiba-boy…I just make little wishes…I can just picture him here, with us. It’s strange.

Nott and Malfoy’s two goons made a huge gingerbread mansion the other day. It looked good. I don’t know where it went; someone probably ate it. I just want this season to be over and Kaiba-boy to return. Or I want to be able to go home for Christmas with him. It’s not good that I couldn’t this year…

 

_That I wish you Merry Christmas  
Happy New Year, too  
I've just one wish  
On this Christmas Eve  
I wish I were with you_


End file.
